A Healing Rose
by TenRoseShipper
Summary: A teenage Jackie is abused by her boyfriend and is afraid of what the future may bring. What if she never gets away from him? What if she becomes a mother? will she be able to handle it. All of her questions are answered when a strange man in a long scarf gives her a rose. Rated M to be safe, it is my first fanfiction.


Thank you for reading this. It is my first fanfiction and I am excited to hear what you all think. Please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on. I don not own anything, all rights belong to BBC.

. . .

Muffled screams of pain and terror were coming from nineteen year old Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Marion; a typical afternoon. Her boyfriend, the one that said he loved her, was beating her again for the umpteenth time since they have been together. It has been two years since the first time he hit her. By that time, Jacqueline had left her loving parents to live with the man that promised her everything. She believed him too, until he came home drunk that one faithful evening. He hit her in his angry stupor.

He later apologized profusely and swore on his life that he would never do it again, that however was all lies. Not two weeks later, he was fired from his job and took out his rage on poor Jacqueline. Ever since, he had never been the same; he always beat her and used her body for pleasure. She eventually started to believe the lies he said about her: she was stupid, worthless, and a piece of crap. It had become a routine: him getting mad at something, hitting her, and then yelling until he got bored, and either taking her to the bedroom or, if she was lucky, walking away. Today had been no different.

"Why don't you go die in a hole?" he screamed. She knows he doesn't mean that because then he wouldn't have anyone to use a punching bag. This time he was provoked by the couple in the park. They had a baby that let Jacqueline hold. They were talking to her and Jacqueline made an off comment about being a mom. As soon as he heard thins he told the couple that they had to go, pulled her back to the house they shared, and pushed her to the ground. The beating had lasted for about fifteen minutes. As he pushed her into the wall one last time, he screamed at her about never becoming a mother.

Jacqueline knew that her boyfriend hated children and never wanted one for himself, so she had kept the fact that she had always wanted to become a mother a secret. She also knew that she could never bring a child into this world even if that man wanted to, for she did not want anyone to experience the evils of life, especially not an innocent baby. It was also a fear for her that if she did bring up a child, she would fail as a mother. She couldn't even keep herself from getting beaten up, how could she save someone else?

The man that she called her lover pushed her into the wall one last time, and she prayed that it would be a good day and he would walk away. It was. He walked away from her bruised and bloody form, and left the house to do who knows what. Jacqueline waited a few minutes to make sure he was well gone before she stood up on shaky legs and hobbled out the door to her hiding spot. She had a special spot in the ally way where all the trash was. No one went there except to throw away unwanted junk. She felt safe there, no one would find her because everyone hated going down there. She was alone.

When she was well hidden behind the dumpster she let all of her pent up tears fall down and mix with the gunk and blood that colored her face. Every time she came, this happened. She surrendered herself to her tears and let her mind wander to places that she would never let anyone see. Sobbing, she wished that she had the courage and strength to break up with the man she thought she loved once. She was terrified of what would become of her if she did. For one: he would give her the worst bashing of her life. Two: she would have nowhere else to go, she had already cut off ties from her family and friends, what would they all think of her now?

Her thoughts were cut short by a loud crash. Jacqueline panicked, had he found her safe spot? Was she going to be beaten again? A funny looking man poked his head over the trashcan he knocked over, and she was temporarily relieved. The man wore a floppy hat to cover his curly hair, and a the most colorful scarf that Jacqueline had ever seen. The scarf was wrapped around his neck and still hit the filthy gravel.

"Hello," he said. "What is someone like you doing in a place like this?"

"None of your business," Jacqueline said defiantly. She did not trust anyone at the moment, especially not when they are in an ally way.

"You've been crying," the stranger states.  
>"Why do you care," she bit back. "I'm not anyone important, 'specially not to you."<p>

"I beg to differ," he sat down next to her, pulled out a bag of candy, and offered some to her.

"How do I know it's not drugs?"

"Alright, don't eat them. You know, I have been traveling for a very long time, and let me tell you I have never met anyone who was not important. What is your name?"

Jacqueline did not know why, but she felt a strange connection to the weird looking man. "Jacqueline, what's yours?"

"The Doctor. Your name's a bit long, I'll call you Jackie," he answered. "Why were you crying? I promise I will believe you."

When he uttered those words tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall again. Ever since the first time her boyfriend came home drunk she had wanted to open up to someone, but there was no one to talk to. If she turned to her family, they would ridicule her and say "I told you so." If she cried to her friends, they would not believe that he was such a bad man. Jacqueline had no one to turn to, this was her opportunity. She poured her heart out to the stranger hoping that he would keep his word and accept everything she stammered out.

She stared at the beginning, told him about her parents, her boyfriend, the abuse, and her fear of being a mother. She told him how she was afraid that becoming a mom happen because of how he used her. She let out her all of her secrets, like how she was ashamed of herself and how she hated the name Jacqueline Marion. To her surprise, the strange doctor listened and believed every word that blurted out of her. When she finished, she was sobbing and she couldn't hold herself together anymore; she broke down in his arms.

"You should never be ashamed of yourself Jackie. None of this is your fault. Whenever you feel like this, just remember that even if you are broken you are a rose. Roses have thorns to protect themselves, like you. You act tough, but underneath your exterior you are a fragile human being, just like everyone else. Your petals are a bit wilted, but with a little love you can spring back to life. Never forget that you are beautiful. Here I want you to have this." With that he handed her a simple rose, got up, and left without another word.

Meeting the bizarre man gave Jacqueline the courage she needed to stop caring about what her parents would say to her. The very next day she went to her parents' house and shakily knocked on their door. Once inside she told them what her boyfriend had done to her and she asked them for help getting out of it. It turned out that she had nothing to be afraid of, her parents were understanding, and they wanted nothing but to get her out of the unhealthy relationship. After working together they managed to throw her now ex-boyfriend into jail for a very long time.

. . .

Years later Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler and her loving husband, Pete Tyler, were at the hospital. "Push, Jackie!" Pete yelled.

"Why don't you try givin' birth?" she bit back.

After a few more screams the nurse announced that it was a girl. "What would you like to name her?" she asked the couple.

Jackie's immediate answer was "Rose, Rose Marion Tyler."


End file.
